What's That Coming Over The Hill
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison and Meredith's daughter Ellie has a little trouble with monsters in her bedroom. Fluffy OneShot. Meredith/Addison.


**A/N: Really random fluffy family filled oneshot!**

* * *

><p><em>What's That Coming Over The Hill<br>__~x~_

"Wow, both of you look like crap" Callie smirked as Addison and Meredith both sat down next to her in the cafeteria.

"Thanks Callie, really" Addison said dryly.

"The kid still fighting those imaginary monsters?" Alex asked.

"Every night for the past week" Meredith yawned "It's not her being in our bed, that's not a problem, I can cope with that, it's the feet kicking me and keeping me awake all night, it feels like I'm pregnant with her all over again"

"Monster Spray" Derek mumbled through his mouthful.

"What?" everyone replied with raised eyebrows.

"Don't you remember Addie?" he asked after he had swallowed "When we used to babysit for Kathleen, Matthew was scared of the monster under the bed so Kath covered some air freshener with some paper, wrote Monster Spray on it, and sprayed it under the bed to get rid of the monsters, it worked"

"Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot about that" Addison said with a slight laugh "It's worth a shot Mer"

"I'm willing to try anything" Meredith yawned again.

~x~

"Mommy" Ellie sobbed from beside Meredith that night "Mommy there's monsters again"

"Oh El" Meredith sighed "It's ok baby, you're safe, I promise"

"It's in my closet Mommy" she sniffled.

"Come on sweetie, why don't we go downstairs for a little while, would you like some cocoa?"

"Ok" Ellie nodded.

"Hmm, where are you going?" Addison mumbled tiredly.

"Mamma, there's monsters again"

"I'm gonna take her downstairs for some cocoa, maybe you could go and get that _monster spray_ we bought" Meredith said with a small smirk.

"Oh yes, the monster spray" Addison smiled.

"What's, what's monster spray?" Ellie sniffled.

"Go and have your cocoa and then we'll show you" Addison said, stroking her cheek, Meredith picked Ellie up and put her on her hip and carried her down the stairs for some cocoa.

~x~

"No Mommy, I don't want too" Ellie whimpered, hugging Meredith's leg outside the bedroom door.

"Here baby, come in with me" Addison smiled softly, she knelt down on the floor and showed Ellie the 'monster spray' in her hand "Now then, this right here is Monster Spray, if you spray it wherever the monsters are, they won't come back" she smiled "So you follow Mamma into your room, hold Mommy's hand, and I'll spray wherever you want me too, ok? Will you be brave and tell me what to do?"

"Ok Mamma" Ellie sniffled "But be careful, ok?"

"Ok honey" Addison smiled, kissing her forehead gently, she stood and opened the bedroom door "Where should I spray first baby girl?"

"Under, under the bed"

"Under the bed" Addison repeated, spraying under the bed "Where else?"

"In the closet"

"In the closet" Addison said as she sprayed in the closet "Anywhere else, or are they all gone?"

"Just, just do one big spray"

"Do you want to help?" Addison asked, Ellie nodded slowly, Addison passed her the spray and Ellie pushed down the button.

"Are they gone baby girl?" Meredith asked.

"They've gone" Ellie beamed "They've gone! It worked!"

"See" Addison smiled "Now get yourself into bed"

Ellie smiled and climbed into her bed, pulling the covers up to her neck, Addison knelt next to the bed and Meredith sat on it, she reached over and ran her fingers through Ellie's hair softly.

"Night night sweetheart" she said softly "Mommy loves you"

"I love you too Mommy" Ellie smiled tiredly, Addison reached over and kissed her forehead gently.

"Night night honey" she whispered "Sweet dreams" she kissed her forehead again before both herself and Meredith went back to their room and cuddled up in bed.

"Do you think it really worked?" Meredith asked with a soft laugh.

"For tonight at least" Addison smiled, she put her hand on Meredith's cheek and kissed her "I love you Mer"

"I love you too" Meredith smiled, they shared another kiss before finally getting a good nights sleep.

_The End._


End file.
